The framed freshener generally relates to air freshening devices and more specifically to a blotter freshener separated from a printed card.
Over the years as automobiles and trucks developed, the passenger cabins and truck cabs became more and more sealed. To improve driver comfort, cabins and cabs became heated and cooled by various systems. Then as oil prices rose, heating and cooling systems faced pressure to become more efficient and lessen demand upon engines and power sources. Efficient heating and cooling systems called for tighter sealing of cabins and cabs. To improve driver comfort and safety, cabins and cabs became sealed at the doors against water and fume intrusion. Driver preference for a quiet ride with a minimum of road noise led to tighter sealing of cabins and cabs. Well sealed cabins and cabs make for a comfortable and safe ride for drivers. However, odors and fumes within a cabin and cab tend to linger because of the seals.
Companies have developed various fresheners to mask odors and fumes within a cabin of a car and the cab of a truck. The fresheners generally hang from a rear view mirror or other suitable anchoring point. The fresheners then release a fragrance over time to make the driver's environment more pleasant. The fresheners can be plain or have printing upon them for various marketing and advertising purposes.